A Second Chance at Living
by HieiXKagome1999
Summary: She never expected to be reborn in her original body and she certainly never expected to have her second chance. Now, she's going to make the most of it.


**REDO REDO CORRECTIONS**

A Second Chance at Living

SUMMARY: She never expected to be reborn again in her original body and she certainly never expected to have a second chance. Now, she's going to make the most it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this fic besides my idea. Rin Nohara drifted in the Void, the place after death, for years, watching as time passed in her world, before being thrown back into her original body. Don't worry, Kakashi won't be left out. I have a pairing in mind for him, just as I do for everyone else. I redid this chapter because it sounded too Mary-Sue-ish.

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

PROLOGUE:

What happened after death?

Was there really a heaven or hell?

Rin Nohara couldn't answer that question effectively. The Void was what she had been drifting through for years since her death.

The Void was the place after death that souls went to. It was strange. Everything was white. Not soft, cottony white but _cold __stark __blank _white. The kind that makes your eyes burn just looking at it. Rin had never met anyone else in this place. It seemed abandoned, empty.

There was nothing to do except watch and listen. So she did. Also, she trained. Every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day. She trained harder than she ever had before.

Her real name, the one she'd been gifted with originally, was Rin Nohara. She had been a training medic-nin, a chunin with a wonderful team and a wonderful sensei.

Rin had changed since her first life. She wasn't the same naïve, insensitive fangirl she had been before. She had matured over the years she had been drifting in the void after death. Her infatuation with Kakashi had completely shriveled up and disappeared, replaced by a sense of respect and platonic affection. She had been mistaken before. Now, she realized, her true love, the one she had fallen in love with in that first life, was Obito Uchiha, the affectionate, clumsy, determined, Uchiha she had pushed away in blind stupidity. Constantly, those years she drifted in the void, she blamed herself for that grave mistake. Her heart ached every time she thought of it, which was often.

She would sit in the Void, watching through the Veil. Time in her world passed normally, time in the Void didn't. It lasted longer, as if every minute were an hour. Through the Veil, it allowed her to watch as the events of future unfolded without her.

She watched as Minato-sensei and Kushina-kaa-chan were killed and their son Naruto, grew up, unwanted by the village. She watched as Danzo ordered Itachi to massacre his family, which Itachi did, the exception being Sasuke. She watched as her friend and teammate, Kakashi, gained his own genin team, consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, a bright kunoichi with a civilian background. She watched as the Akatsuki was formed and Tobi lead threm from the shadows. She watched as the masked lollipop boy in the Akatsuki was revealed as Obito Uchiha and planned with Madara Uchiha. Everything she watched, not a single detail or moment was missed. And every detail made her already broken heart shatter more, little by little.

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

Rin stared at the being, stunned, puzzled, and a little curious. It wasn't detailed. It was a faint outline of a human body. Genderless. It didn't even have eyes, a nose, or anything of that. Just legs, arms, torso, chest, wide, blank face, and round head.

_''Rin Nohara, ah, the worthless little ninja,'' _it laughed mockingly, it's laughter sending shivers down Rin's spine. This thing freaked her out.

''What are you? What do you want? ,'' she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

_''Me? Why, I suppose you could call me God, Truth, Fate, however you want to put it,'' _the thing chuckled. _''As for what I want, I wanted to see if you wanted to make a deal.''_

''What kind of deal? ,'' she asked skeptically.

_''Ooh, cautious aren't you? Fine. I can send you back in time, back in your body. But, I can't rewind it back to before your died. You'd already be dead.''_

''What's in it for you? ,'' she asked cautiously

_''Ah, smart girl. I'll be giving you a little gift along with being sent back. You'll be guarding something for me. You see, you'll be changed with this. Also, I'm taking your left arm and replacing it with automail.''_

''So, you'll send me back to my body, giving me life again with a metal left arm, if I guard something for you? ,'' Rin asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. ''Is it like the Biju?''

_''Oh, oh no, little ninja, it's nothing like the pathetic, pitiful youkai of your world,'' _the figure laughed before cocking its head, its lips spreading in a wide, terrifying grin. _''It's worse.''_

Rin studied him silently for a few long, drawn out moments before deciding.

''Deal.''

* * *

**_OU & RN_**

* * *

Her chest constricted painfully as breath was forced back into her lungs. Her eyes flashed open as she gasped, sucking in air that this body hadn't breathed in ages. She lay there, every bone and muscle of her body aching. Her bloodied, dry lips twitched before twisting up at the corners into a smile as she laughed softly, cherishing the feeling of being back in her body. This felt so right, to be herself again.

Now to get out of this grave. She was buried in dirt, not in a coffin. She knew this by the feeling of dirty compacted around her. It was tight but not overly so. Flexing her fingers, she found her movement unrestricted, though slightly painful. Lifting one hand, she started brushing away the dirt, closing her eyes against the onslaught to keep them from being affected. The brush of pure, cold, air against her fingers informed her that she had broken through the surface. Forcing herself to sit up, she relished the feel of her light brown hair fluttering with the wind. Her eyes opened as she smiled, already planning fifty steps ahead.

She had gone through the first, second, and third steps quite easily. First step, treat injuries and cover them as best as she could. She did that easily, cleaning herself of the blood, dirt, and grime that had grown on her body from years of misuse. Second step, figure out her location. She found out she was in Konohagakure, her village Hidden in the Leaves. She had been buried under the Memorial Stone with all the other heroes who had fallen in battle. Third step, create a disguise so as to hide her identity.

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

She snuck into her old housing compound, which had been abandoned, and dressed in a pair of black pants that stretched down to her ankles, where she wore a knee high pair of sturdy black ninja boots, a black long sleeve shirt under a silky dark purple kimono with long, wrist-length sleeves, a black belt that wrapped around her waist, and a pair of black gloves with metal plates on the knuckles and wrists. The gloves started at the end of her long sleeve shirt so she was able to hide her automail arm. A black piece of fabric stretched from the long sleeve black shirt to cover everything from her neck up to the very top of her nose, concealing most of her face except her eyes. Bandages were wrapped around her right thigh, a kunai pouch strapped to it. On either side of her hips, attached to the belt, she kept a pack of shruiken and kunai. Her short hair trimmed shorter so it barely fell to the tips of her ears, soft brown locks in an unruly mess like a boy's. In short, she looked nothing like the girl, Rin Nohara, Medic-nin in training that had been killed in action, she had been before.

Now, to anyone who'd ask, she was Amaya, one of the many orphans of Konoha, just as she had been before.

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

The first day of the academy was interesting, to put it mildly. It was just as she remembered it. Parents crowded the entrance, saying goodbyes to their children. She was one of the few that stood to the side, out of the way. A glance at the tree outside of the entrance told her that Naruto was there as well. Slowly, she slipped away from the entrance, walking over to him to stop in front of him.

''Hey,'' she greeted simply. He looked at her, his eyes widening as he glanced around, as if checking to make sure she was talking to him.

''Hey…,'' he returned hesitantly after seeing that she was, in fact, talking to him.

''Umm….. would you like to be my friend? ,'' she asked hesitantly, shuffling her feet as she looked down at her boots, holding out a gloved hand. She started as his warm hand wrapped around her own gloved hand, her eyes flying up to his. A shadow of doubt, hesitancy, rested in his bright blue eyes, fading as she squeezed his hand lightly in her own.

''Sure… ,'' Naruto spoke tentatively, sending her a small, hesitant smile. Rin relaxed, her eyes crinkling in a smile back at him because he couldn't see the smile she wore under her mask.

''Great, come on, let's go save our seats,'' she tugged him up from the swing and led him into the Academy. He followed willingly, smiling brightly.

''Alright class, step up here and introduce yourselves,'' Iruka instructed. They obeyed and Rin listened attentively to all the introductions, waiting for her turn.

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and my friend, Amaya-chan! ,'' he sent her a bright grin as she smiled back, her eyes crinkling. ''And I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!''

''I'm Amaya,'' Rin started as she stepped to the front, slipping her hands into her pockets. ''I don't like a lot of things but I like my friend, Naruto-kun.''

A hand rose as a girl asked rudely, ''Are you a girl or a boy?''

''What do you think? ,'' Rin asked in return, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

''You're a boy,'' the girl decided, grinning with a blush on her face. ''But a cute boy!'' That caused all the other girls to start giggling with blushes on their faces.

Rin stared at the girl, both her eyebrows rising to her hairline. ''Alright then, whatever.'' She moved back to her seat in the back with Naruto, who was snickering. She rolled her eyes at her new friend, slouching back and crossing her arms over her stomach. She already knew what they taught in the Academy so she didn't listen to any of Iruka's lesson. Her eyes closed as she fell asleep, deciding to take a nap.

* * *

**_OU & RN_**

* * *

The next day, Rin was wandering around Konoha, bored out of her mind, when she came upon a crowd of kids separating into teams for the game ninja.

''We don't have enough for two more players! ,'' one boy said rudely to Chouji and Shikamaru. Their faces fell as Chouji stared at his feet and Shikamaru shuffled his. Rin walked over, ignoring the calls of the other children wanting her to join in on their team.

''Hey, do you wanna go cloud watching with me? ,'' she asked the two, tucking her hands in her pockets.

''Sure,'' Shikamaru answered for both him and Chouji.

''Alright, come on,'' she led them away, down the street, to a hill she knew was the best spot for cloud watching. She sat down on the grass, laying back, crossing her arms behind her head as Shikamaru and Chouji settled down on either side of her. A comfortable silence settled over them before Chouji decided to break it.

''Ne… Amaya, are you really a boy?'' He turned to look at her as Shikamaru did the same on her other side.

''Does it really matter? ,'' she asked, shrugging. ''Though, to answer your question, no, Chouji-kun, I'm not a boy.''

''Then why did you let them think you're a boy? ,'' Chouji asked, tilting his head curiously.

''Because I don't care what they think. They can think whatever they want,'' she shrugged again, staring up at the fluffy clouds above them. ''That one looks like a flower, a lily.'' She pointed upwards to one.

''Yeah, it does,'' Shikamaru agreed, nodding.

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

The third day of the Academy, Rin had gathered all her new friends, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Naruto, to the roof of the Academy to eat lunch. They were lounged out on it, talking and eating. She was laying on the floor, her head in Shikamaru's lap, her middle in Naruto's, and her legs on Chouji. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the breeze blowing through her short hair.

''They're up there!''

Rin's eyes shot open as she bolted upright off the three boys, peering over the edge of the roof. She cursed inwardly upon seeing Ino, Sakura, and a bunch of other Academy girls looking for her.

''Crap! I gotta go! Fangirls searching for me! ,'' she hugged each of her friends, who each had different reactions. Shikamaru sighed, hugging her back. Naruto grinned, hugging her back as he snickered at her predicament. Chouji smiled at her in an amused way, hugging her back. Then, she dashed away, jumping from roof to roof, away from the fangirl mob.

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

The fifth day of the Academy, Rin met Lee in quite a strange way. He was training in the training yard at lunch, when everyone was gone. He kept trying to use jutsus, panting with exertion. Rin slowly walked over, slipping her hands in her pockets until she stood right in front of him.

''I'm going to be the best ninja in Konoha! ,'' he declared, determined. He seemed surprised as her eyes crinkled in a smile.

''I know, I believe you, Lee-kun,'' she spoke simply. His eyes widened as he paused, staring at her in shock. ''I just wanted to know if you would train with me…..''

''I'd love to! ,'' he answered, grinning. Then, he deflated, looking defeated. ''But… I can't use chakra…..''

''That's okay,'' she shook her head, smiling under her mask. ''We can use taijutsu and I can help you.''

''Really? ,'' Lee asked hesitantly.

''Yeah,'' she answered, nodding and holding out a gloved hand. ''So, what do you say?''

''Let's train,'' Lee answered, placing his bandaged hand in her own.

''Alright! I know the perfect sensei! But first, two laps around Konoha!''

''Yeah!''

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

The tenth day of the Academy, Rin met Sakura and Ino. They were taking a break from class and Ami was picking on Sakura again.

''Hey, leave her alone,'' Rin barked, sliding in front of Sakura, her arms crossed, her masked face inches away from Ami's.

''What?''

''I said, leave her alone,'' Rin repeated, her eyes narrowing at Ami. ''Frankly, you're just jealous because she's cuter than you'll ever be. With that blossom pink hair and pretty jade green eyes, you don't even compare with your plain, dirt brown eyes and grape purple hair. Now, leave her alone from now on.''

Ami stood there, gaping, before running off in a huff as her gang of friends followed. Still standing in front of Sakura, Rin turned around, her eyes meeting Sakura's as she crouched down beside her, holding out a gloved hand.

''Come on, Sakura-chan.''

Sakura stared at her with wide, tear filled eyes, before taking her hand as Rin pulled her gently to her feet.

''Now, do you want to come hang out with me and Ino-chan?''

''U-uh s-s-sure,'' Sakura stuttered shyly, following obediently as Rin took her hand, leading her over to where she had been seated with Ino by the river.

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

''Hey, cute dog,'' Rin commented to Kiba as she scratched Akamara's ears. The puppy whined as he rolled over, showing his stomach to who he considered an Alpha. In reward, Rin bent to rub his stomach.

''Akamara just accepted you as an Alpha,'' Kiba breathed in disbelief, his eyes wide as he looked her over. ''You must be something special.''

''I don't know about that,'' Rin chuckled as she straightened, tucking one gloved hand in her pants pockets and holding out the other to Kiba. ''I'm Amaya, but you can call me Maya if you want. After all, that's what friends do, ne?''

''Kiba Inuzuka,'' Kiba grinned, clasping her gloved hand and shaking it firmly before releasing it. ''Wanna go play with Akamara and me?''

''Sure, why not?''

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

Rin stared at Shino. Shino stared at Rin, one eyebrow slowly raising behind his dark sunglasses.

''... We're going to be friends,'' she declared finally, surprising him by taking his hand, dragging him off into the forest. Shino's father chuckled in amusement as he watched his stunned son be dragged off by a young girl. She was a strange one, but amusing. He didn't mind his son's new friend in the least.

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

Rin stared at younger Itachi. Younger Itachi stared back at Rin.

Leaning forward, Rin poked his forehead. Itachi frowned, his hands moving up to cover the area.

''Don't do that,'' he told her.

She poked him again.

He scowled at her.

* * *

**_OU & RN_**

* * *

''You want to be my training partner? ,'' Rin asked. Younger Sasuke's eyes widened before he nodded excitedly, a wide smile on his face.

''Sure!''

''Alright! ,'' Rin nodded firmly, sending him an eye smile and a thumbs up. ''We'll get stronger! Together!''

* * *

**_OU & RN_**

* * *

''Gai-san! ,'' Rin said firmly, her eyes determined as she stood there with Lee in front of the bewildered Gai. They had tracked down the taijutsu master after their day at the Academy was over. ''Lee-kun and I would be honored if you would train us in the art of taijutsu. Please.'' Finished, she dropped into a bow as Lee copied her.

Gai stared at them for a few moments before his eyes brightened as he beamed. ''Yosh! Such youthfulness! I will train you both in the art of Taijutsu!''

Rin straightened, Lee following, and her eyes brightened as she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Gai's waist. Lee followed and all three hugged.

''My cute little students, let us train!''

''Hai, Sensei!''

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

''These are your students, Gai? ,'' Kakashi asked, eyeing the two. Lee was already dressed in a green jumpsuit like Gai's and his hair was cut in a bowl shape like his. Rin, on the other hand, kept her original look with her mask. The only difference was that she had black weights on.

''Yatta! These are my cute, adorable prodeges! ,'' Gai answered proudly, gesturing to the two. Lee beamed proudly at Gai's words while Rin eyed Kakashi unabashedly, her mask hiding her expression. With no words, she reached into a pouch at her side and pulled out a familiar green book, flipping it open and starting to read it.

''... It's a mini-me,'' Kakashi muttered in surprise, blinking at Rin.

''Oh, that's Amaya-chan! ,'' Gai explained, smiling fondly at the reading girl, who was paying no attention to them whatsoever. ''She takes after you, I suppose. I have tried to get her out of that habit but... That's just how she is. Amaya-chan, what do you think of my Eternal Rival?''

Rin looked up from her book, eyeing Kakashi. ''Maa, he'll do.''

Kakashi sweatdropped, eyeing her. ''She acts just like me...''

''Nope, you act like me,'' Rin corrected without glancing up from her book.

''Why would I do that?''

''Because I'm just awesome like that,'' she answered firmly, sending him an eye smile as she closed her book, slipping it back into the pouch at her side. ''Gai-sensei, I have to go. It's almost dark and I still have to get home.''

''Me too,'' Lee added, looking remorseful. He still had to get back to the orphanage. Rin studied him for a moment before shrugging.

''Ne, Lee-kun, you eat dango don't you? ,'' she asked.

''Yes, why? ,'' Lee answered, brows furrowed.

'' 'Cause that's what we're having for dinner tonight. Come on, you can stay the night with me. We'll have a sleepover,'' she decided.

''Really, Maya-chan? ,'' Lee breathed, eyes wide.

''Mn,'' Rin nodded, holding out a gloved hand. ''Come on, let's go.''

''Alright! ,'' Lee agreed happily, taking her hand obediently.

''See you tomorrow, Gai-sensei. Later, Kakashi-san,'' she waved before walking off, Lee following beside her happily. Gai and Kakashi stared after them, watching.

''There's a difference between you two, Kakashi,'' Gai said softly.

''What's that?''

''She reaches out,'' Gai answered softly. ''Maya-chan is special. She can't stand seeing people in emotional or physical pain. She does everything she possibly can to make them feel better. But, she doesn't let anyone in. She's like you in that aspect. She'd rather we be happy than let us see the sadder part of her.''

* * *

_**OU & RN**_

* * *

_''Rin... Kakashi... you... okay?''_

_''OBITO!''_

_Kakashi attempted to lift the rock off the Uchiha, grunting with effort. ''Argh!''_

_''Don't... Kakashi... It's okay. I... don't think I can make it. My right side... is pretty much gone... I don't... I don't even feel anything...''_

_Kakashi continued to strain himself, huffing with the exertion. His chakra was already exhausted. _

_''No... not like this... why... ,'' Rin muttered, staring down at her hands mournfully._

_''Guh! ,''_ _Obito spat out blood, chest heaving. _

_''Obito! ,'' Rin cried, falling to her knees beside him. _

_''This can't be! ,'' Kakashi grounded out, punching the ground, hard. ''If only I'd come... If only I'd come with you from the start, like you told me to... This never would've happened! So what I'm a cell leader! So what I made Jonin...''_

_''Kakashi... I'd completely forgotten... ,'' Obito coughed out, drawing both his teammates attention. ''I was the only one... who didn't... give you a gift... I didn't know... what was proper... But... I do now... You... see... It won't be useless... **I'm... giving you my... Sharingan.''**_

_Rin and Kakashi stared at him, stunned. _

_''Whatever the... the village may say... You are... a great Jonin... I want you... to know that... Please accept...''_

_''Rin...'' His eye turned to Rin as she wiped away the tears that were streaking down her face. ''Use... your medical ninjutsu... And have my sharingan... the whole left eye... Trans... Transplanted... to Kakashi...''_

_Rin nodded, her eyes hardening in determination as she turned towards Kakashi. ''Kakashi, come here. I'll do it now!''_

_Kakashi stared uncomprehendingly at Obito, who gave him a sad smile. _

_''I'm about to... die... But I'll... become your eye... and we'll see what happens... in the future...''_

_Kakashi stared for another long moment before finally nodding. _

_Moments later, Kakashi leapt out of the cave-in to fight the last Iwagakure nin, Kakko. Rin stayed with Obito, holding his hand in her own, biting her lip as she looked up, waiting for Kakashi. _

_She tensed as the face of Kakko appeared over the opening, her muscles clenching in preparing for another fight. _

_''Don't... panic... Rin..,'' Obito rasped softly, squeezing her hand gently in reassurance. Rin didn't look at him, merely tightening her grip around his hand gently in response. She breathed a tiny sigh of relief when Kakko was pushed away, revealing Kakashi, staring down at them, puffing tiredly in exhaustion. _

_''Kakashi... take Rin... and go... leave here,'' Obito said, wheezing. ''Reinforcements... coming...''_

_''Obito...,'' Rin hesitated, her eyes tearing up before tears started leaking out of her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. _

_''It's okay! Just go...'' Obito drew his hand away with a snap and she stared at him, biting her lip hard. _

_''Rin...,'' Kakashi reached down, offering her a hand. Rin hesitated, staring down at Obito, torn. Her head snapped up, her eyes widening, as multiple cracks rang through the air before the cave started shaking. _

_''Rin! Take my hand now! ,'' Kakashi yelled. _

_''Rin... ,'' Obito winced, his eyes locking with hers, pleading. Rin clenched her jaw, hard, before grasping Kakashi's hand. As he pulled her out, she yelled out as she saw the rocks start to fall onto Obito, covering him. ''Obito!''_

''NO! ,'' Rin shot up in bed, panting, tears streaking down her face. Her eyesight was blurry as she shook.

''Maya-chan...,'' someone murmured before arms wrapped around her, holding her close, comforting and reassuring. A hand stroked her hair as a voice spoke in her ear, no louder than a whisper. ''Sh... it's alright... it's okay now... everything's alright, Maya-chan.''

Another pair of arms wrapped around her from her other side, slowly rocking her back and forth comfortingly. ''It's okay, Ama-chan. It was just a dream, just a dream.''

A sob ripped itself from her dry throat as she buried her head in the chest closest to her, sobbing silently, salty, scalding tears pouring down her face, soaking her mask. Two pairs of warm, safe arms held her, supporting her, as her body wracked with shudders and the force of her silent sobs.

When she finally started to calm down, she noticed the arms were familiar. Peeking, she realized the first pair of arms had been Lee's and the second had been Naruto's.

''Ama-chan, are you okay now? ,'' Naruto asked, his big, bright blue eyes worried as he looked down at her. Lee looked just as worried.

''Is there anything we can do, Maya-chan? ,'' Lee asked.

''Can you... stay with me tonight? ,'' Rin asked tentatively, tucking her head down as she waited for them to say no.

''Of course, Maya-chan,'' Lee nodded.

''Yeah, Ama-chan,'' Naruto agreed.

Rin looked up, surprised, before warmth shot through her at her friends. Laying back down, she watched as Naruto curled up on her left side while Lee curled up behind her, wrapping an arm around her as Naruto did the same from the other side. She curled up between them, burying her head in Naruto's chest and leaning back against Lee. She slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling warm, safe, and secure for the first time since coming back to Konoha.

* * *

**OU & RN**

* * *

_Yeah, I'm trying a new idea. Hope it turns out well... Me and my friend corrected it a bit because it really sounded too Mary-Sue-ish. _

_Well, if you liked this, review. Remember, reviews are love. Plus, I'll update faster. :)_


End file.
